My Little Invader: Friendship is Doom
by London Stolte
Summary: Zim accidentally uncovers a new world, which he prepares to single-handedly invade. Can Dib, Gaz, and the Mane 6 stop him before it's too late? A mostly-wholesome crossover of two great shows, MLP: Fim & Invader Zim. Please Read & Review!
1. Discovery

Zim entered the lab, a blueprint in his hand and GIR at his heels.

"This new device will finally help me conquer the world!" he said with triumph. He unrolled the blueprint, showing his device to GIR. "I'll teleport some super-weapons from the Tallest's ship to my lab, and I'll get my victory over these filthy humans!"

GIR looked at Zim curiously. "And then we can make muffins, right?" he asked. Zim sighed. "Yes, then we'll make some muffins," he lied. It was common for Zim to lie to his faithful yet dim-witted robo-servant to get him to do his bidding.

GIR grinned and began gathering parts around the lab to make Zim's teleporter device. Zim watched him, looking forward to the day when he would take over Earth. Buildings would crumble, people would be vaporized, oh, the glory of it all! Then, and only then, the Tallest would take him seriously, and he'd become a true invader!

Meanwhile, on another planet, Twilight Sparkle was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she heard a knock on her door. The purple unicorn lazily rolled out of bed. She'd stayed up very late last night reading a book about other worlds. She walked past Spike curled up on the floor and opened the door to see Pinkie Pie, eagerly holding a plate of cupcakes.

"Rise and shine, Twilight!" she said. Twilight peered outside groggily. The sun was indeed shining. "Hi, Pinkie. What's with the cupcakes?" she asked. Pinkie Pie smiled. "They're for you, silly! These reeaally have a kick in them, so you can get up and embrace the day!" Pinkie Pie's cheerful attitude caused her to spread happiness to all of Ponyville, much to the chagrin of the grumpier residents.

"Thanks, but I'll do without them," Twilight replied. "I just want to sleep in for a couple more minutes." She yawned and closed the door, going back to bed.

"Okay then!" Pinkie cheerfully yelled through the door. She trotted back to the bakery with the cupcakes in tow. "I guess I'll save them for later," she said to herself. She dropped off the cupcakes at the bakery and walked away to spread more infectious smiles.

Back on Earth, a large-headed human named Dib was preparing for a secret mission. He knew that Zim was an alien, but no one believed him and he needed proof. He grabbed his camera and snuck over to Zim's house. The house was rather unusual, as the front lawn was filled with lawn gnomes. Zim really stinks at disguises, Dib thought. He peered through the window and saw GIR in the kitchen, attempting to make muffins. Luckily, GIR wasn't wearing his dog suit that he used to disguise himself. Snap! Dib took a picture. Once he showed this to the public, he could stop Zim once and for all. Now to get inside and take a picture of Zim...

Zim was down in his lab, marveling at how fast GIR had built the teleporter. He underestimated what GIR would do for muffins. "I suppose I should start it now," he said, typing the coordinates for the Tallest's ship into the teleporter. Suddenly, Zim heard GIR scream. The outburst made Zim accidentally change the coordinates unknowingly. "GIR! Be quiet, I'm trying to work!" He didn't bother to see why GIR was screaming. He was too close to his goal to care about anything else. "Computer! Initiate teleportation," he ordered. Immediately, the teleporter started whirring and flashing. It got louder and louder. With one final grinding noise...

The cupcakes were gone! Pinkie Pie had only been out for ten minutes and they were gone! "How mysterious..." she said. She thought it strange that the plate was missing, too. Who would steal a plate?

She ran back to Twilight Sparkle's house. "Twi! The cupcakes just disappeared!" she shouted before Twilight opened the door. The unicorn was still very tired. "Pinkie, you probably just ate them and forgot..."

"Forget? Me? I never forget!" Pinkie tapped her head with her hoof. Twilight rolled her eyes. "Fine, Pinkie. Let me have five minutes to get ready and we'll look for your muffins..."

"Cupcakes," she corrected.

"Whatever."

Dib was in Zim's living room, looking for any sort of secret switch to Zim's lab. He'd taken care of GIR by hitting him with his camera. "Where's that stupid switch?" he murmured, kicking a table in frustration. The table folded back to reveal a secret entrance. "Oh, there it is." He walked down the passageway to Zim's lab.

Zim was holding a plate of cupcakes when Dib entered. "Give up, Zim! I have pictures of your robot and the lab!" he yelled. Zim looked up from the plate of cupcakes. "Dib! You must have interfered!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumber-than-you-already-are, human! You ruined my plan again!"

Dib cocked his head to one side. "Really? Is it that easy to stop you that I do it by accident?" he mused. Zim angrily threw one of the cupcakes at him, knocking him to the floor. "Computer! Take the human away!" A robotic arm shot out from the ceiling, taking Dib's camera and crushing it. It then grabbed Dib and threw him out.

Zim studied the cupcakes closely. They looked strange. Nothing like any cupcakes he'd ever seen.

"Computer," he said. "Identify where these came from. I asked for super-weapons, not baked goods." A screen flashed on, showing a series of numbers and a colorful planet. "Location: Equestria," the computer said. "A planet populated mainly by horse-like creatures, such as unicorns, pegasi, and ponies."

Zim laughed. "Ponies? Are they vicious and evil?"

"Not particularly," the computer responded. Zim thought about that. If it was peaceful, why not take that over instead of Earth?

"Prepare the voot cruiser. I'm going to visit this... Equestria."


	2. Stowaway

"I left the plate here," Pinkie Pie said, pointing to the table in the bakery. Twilight Sparkle looked at the table. Not even so much as a crumb to show what happened. She'd only agreed to help Pinkie look for the cupcakes for two reasons:

In case something interesting actually happened. Things got kinda slow sometimes in Ponyville.

To make Pinkie Pie stop bugging her about it.

She wasn't convinced that the cupcakes just got up and left, though. Not even Spike, whom she'd brought along to take notes, was foolish enough to think that. There has to be a logical answer, she thought.

"You're absolutely sure?" Twilight asked Pinkie.

Pinkie frowned. "Of course. Like I said before-"

"You never forget, I know. It just makes absolutely no sense for your cupcakes to disappear without a trace. Was there anyone who stopped by the bakery while you were outside?"

"No, Twilight. I checked, I double-checked, I triple-checked, the whole shebang. No one could've taken them."

Twilight thought for a moment. "Why are you so concerned over a plate of cupcakes?" she asked.

"It's the principle of it, Twi! If one plate of cupcakes leaves, what's to stop the rest of the cupcakes from disappearing?"

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes. "This is gonna be a long investigation…"

Dib walked back home, wiping the frosting off his face from where Zim had thrown one at him. He didn't even have his camera to show for this whole ordeal. So much for stopping Zim.

He opened the door to his house, surprised to see his dad, Professor Membrane, sitting on the couch. This was unusual, as his father was kept busy nearly night and day doing… sciency stuff.

"Another search for Bigfoot? Or was it a Unicorn this time?"

Dib sighed. "No, dad. It was the alien kid down the street. I nearly had him this time…"

His father walked over to him and got down on one knee, patting Dib on the head. "Son," he started. "There's no such thing as aliens. You should have chosen a real career like mine. Science is realer than any Chupacabra you'll ever claim to have seen."

Dib frowned. His dad didn't approve of his paranormal investigation interest. "Okay, dad. Can we finish this chat some other time? I'm tired." He climbed up the stairs to his bedroom.

However, he was far from tired. He logged onto his computer to access the microphones he'd snuck into Zim's base a couple weeks ago. It was static first, but all of a sudden, he heard a voice. Zim's voice.

"GIR, we're going to a magical land of ponies. Bring some muffins for the road. Yes, I know we were supposed to invade Earth and its filthy inhabitants. It's a change of plans."

Zim must be talking to GIR, Dib thought. But why was he leaving Earth? He felt a strange pang of disappointment. What would he do if he wasn't busy saving the world from Zim?

Meanwhile, on Equestria, Spike read through the investigation notes with Twilight Sparkle at the library. "Twilight, we don't have any leads, and this case, to be honest, isn't terribly interesting."

Twilight looked up from the book she was reading, titled _Sherclop Pones_."I know, Spike. But we have to take any excitement we can get right now. Nothing interesting is happening in town lately. But still…" she said, pausing. "I don't understand how they disappear like that. Perhaps it's interference from something - or someone - else." She yawned. "But I digress. It'll be solved eventually." Twilight went to bed.

Gaz was in the middle of a dream where she blew up Dib's head when something poked her. She woke up, immediately seeing Dib right next to her.

"Gaz, we're going to Zim's base to take pictures. I need you as a witness."

Gaz punched him in the gut. "You wake me up at 3 am for this?" she hissed, watching Dib fall down. "I wish I could blow up your head."

Dib got back up, feeling winded. "Gaz, just come with me. It's important."

"Okay, but only if you leave me alone for the rest of my life."

Twenty minutes later, Dib and Gaz poked their heads through the door of the laboratory. Zim was in the corner of the room, preparing his ship for the journey. "What's the point of taking pictures if he's leaving?" Gaz asked.

"So I can at least prove that I'm not crazy, and I was right about Zim," Dib answered. "I can show everyone I'm perfectly sane when I reveal the pictures." He snuck over to the voot cruiser, motioning for Gaz to follow. He pulled out his camera, ready to take a picture of it. All of a sudden, however, Dib heard footsteps. He jumped into the back of the ship and pulled Gaz in with him. He held his breath anxiously, praying he wouldn't be seen…

GIR walked into the laboratory. Zim jumped into the cockpit of the voot cruiser. "Get in, GIR. We're going now!" GIR jumped into the passenger seat, eager as a Chihuahua. "When we get there, master, can I have a pony?" he asked. Zim ignored him, starting the ship. The roof opened up, revealing the night sky, and the ship rose up. He initiated hyperdrive, and soon they were flying through the farthest reaches of space, with Dib and Gaz along for the ride.


End file.
